The present invention relates to a sealed semiconductor chip having a surface film comprising a sealed resin composition and also relates to a semiconductor-sealing resin composition sealing the semiconductor chip. Further the invention relates to a sealed semiconductor chip fabricated by sealing semiconductor chips in wafers followed by cutting the wafers .
With the recent tendency toward downsized portable appliances, parts of semiconductor devices for those appliances are being much downsized and thinned and their quality is being much improved. A conventional semiconductor device comprises semiconductor chips and a lead frame, in which the chips except outer electrodes (pins) that are necessary for mounting the chips on a printed circuit board are sealed with a resin on their both surfaces. Therefore, developing a new method of packaging lead frames and semiconductor chips has heretofore been essentially targeted for downsized semiconductor devices. For thinned semiconductor devices, the thickness of the sealing resin is being reduced.
Through those technical developments, the volume of the sealing resin for semiconductor devices has been reduced, and thinned TSOPs (thin small outline packages) and multi-pinned QFPs (quad flat packages) have come on the market.
On the other hand, for chip-size semiconductor devices, some proposals have been made for flip chip bonding with under filler injection or for resin reinforcement of outer electrodes of bumps at their root.
However, the flip chip bonding requires high-level packaging techniques of package makers and, in addition, increases the packaging costs. The resin reinforcement at the root of bumps lowers the reliability of semiconductor devices, though not so much increasing the packaging costs.
One goal of the present invention is to provide a highlyreliable, chip-size semiconductor chip at low cost.
On the other hand, a method of sealing semiconductor chips in wafers is problematic in that creating a good seal with no defect of conventional sealing resins on the entire surface of wafers is difficult, wafers are often warped when entirely sealed with conventional resins, and the reliability of semiconductor devices, including temperature cycle resistance and moisture resistance thereof, is poor.
Another goal of the invention is to provide a highlyreliable, semiconductor-sealing resin composition capable of creating a good seal on wafers with little warping of the wafers in a method of fabricating semiconductor chips sealed with the resin composition in wafers.
The invention is a sealed semiconductor chip comprising a semiconductor chip having a surface film comprising a sealed resin composition, wherein the resin composition has a linear expansion coefficient of 60xc3x9710xe2x88x926/K or less at a temperature equal to or lower than its glass transition point and 140xc3x9710xe2x88x926/K or less at a temperature equal to or higher than its glass transition point.
The invention is also a semiconductor-sealing resin composition for sealing a semiconductor chip having a surface film comprising a sealed resin composition, wherein the resin composition has a linear expansion coefficient of 60xc3x9710xe2x88x926/K or less at a temperature equal to or less than its glass transition point and 140xc3x9710xe2x88x926/K or less at a temperature equal to or higher than its glass transition point.